tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Great Barrier Beef" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Last time on Global Drama! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> We had some... mechanical difficulties... *screen flashes to the plane crashing in Jamaica* 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> And ended up in hot water, Jamaica style! While the competitors were forced to endure brutal pirhana bites thanks to yours truly, DJ was forced to admit he was a big ol' loser. xD 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> So long, Team Victory. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Our next destination was Hollywood, home to TV's most successful celebs. Unfortunately, our teams weren't AS successful in the movie-making challenge. While Gwen tried to impress her new friend Courtney, Heather rallied Alejandro into an alliance to tear them apart. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, and TRENT's back in the game! Shocking, eh? 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> With only eleven contestants left, who's going to blunder in the land down under? Find out right here, right now, on GLOBAL DRAMA! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is seen sitting on a bench* 16:02 <+Geoff|> Wow, Trent, I can't believe you're back, man. 16:02 <+Geoff|> This is such a... surprise. 16:02 <+Trent|> I know, dude. And trust me, I didn't miss this show for a second while I was gone. 16:02 <+Geoff|> You didn't?! 16:02 <+Geoff|> But... you missed me though, right? D: 16:02 <+Trent|> Totally! 16:02 <+Trent|> Unfortunately, not EVERYONE on the team can be exactly like you. >.> @Duncan 16:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: :s 16:03 <+Trent|> (conf) Team Chris is down to five members. Well, six, including Lindsay. Okay, in order to make sure I don't get voted off, I need Alejandro's vote. I've already got Geoff's, and I don't even think Lindsay knows how to vote, so... that's good, right? I mean, I just don't want to get eliminated before Justin and Duncan. ESPECIALLY not before Duncan. *sigh* 16:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Last season, Trent pretty much mauled me when me and Gwen were just friends! Imagine what he would do now that me and Gwen are actually dating. Gotta keep that on the DL, and Geoff definitely isn't helping... 16:03 <+Geoff|> You're not bummed about the new relationship though, are you? @Trent 16:03 <+Trent|> Uh, should I be? 16:03 <+Trent|> Wait. 16:03 <+Trent|> What new relationship? 16:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Loud coughing* Uh Geoff, I think Trent already KNOWS about you and Lindsay. 16:04 <+Geoff|> But I wasn't talking ab-- 16:04 <+Geoff|> :| 16:04 <+Geoff|> Ooooooooooh. Yeah. Right. :D 16:04 <+Trent|> ? 16:04 * Geoff| whistles and turns to the other direction. 16:04 * Alejandro snickers. 16:04 <+Justin|> What? Whats so funny? >_> 16:04 <+Alejandro> Oh, nothing. 16:05 <+Alejandro> Just enjoying this delightful conversation. 16:05 <+Justin|> >_> 16:05 <+Justin|> (conf) We left Hollywood three days ago and ever since Alejandro hasnt stopped grinning like a smug, self-entitled JUSTIN wannabe! He's gotta be up to something. No massage leaves anyone THAT permanently relaxed! 16:05 <+Alejandro> (conf) From day one of joining this show, I've searched for a way to defeat Team Amazon from the INSIDE. At first I thought it would be easy, considering Courtney and Gwen's history, but their becoming friends screwed up everything! Luckily, that's all about to change. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin, where Courtney, Gwen, and Heather are seen sleeping in their first class seats while Sierra and Tyler snooze on the sofa* 16:05 <+Alejandro> *sneaks in* Pssst! 16:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *snores loudly* 16:05 <+Alejandro> Pssst, Gwen! 16:06 <+Alejandro> Pssst! 16:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *snores even louder* 16:06 <+Alejandro> ¡Híjole! 16:06 * Alejandro creeps over to Gwen and shakes her violently. 16:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *wakes up abruptly* GAHHH! O_O" 16:06 <+Alejandro> *covers Gwen's mouth* Ssshhh. We need to talk. :@ 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro and Gwen talking by the door of a broom closet* 16:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *yawns* 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Is there a problem, Alejandro? 16:07 <+Alejandro> Indeed. Recently I've learned some... troubling news. 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Troubling? o_o 16:07 <+Alejandro> Why was Courtney mad at you back in season two? 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, that old thing? Pffft. 16:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Courtney got upset because I kissed Duncan right after they broke up and she still liked him. But it's fine now, don't worry. 16:07 <+Alejandro> Is it? 16:07 <+Alejandro> What if Courtney did the exact same thing to you? How would you feel? 16:08 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Not even Courtney would be hypocritical enough to stay mad at me for a year and then go do the exact same thing I was guilty of. 16:08 <+Alejandro> Are you sure about that? 16:08 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: ... 16:08 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: What exactly are you getting at here? 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Justin listening to Alejandro and Gwen in the broom closet, then to outside of the plane in Australia, where the contestants are seen being approached by Chris* 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> G'day, mates, and welcome to Australia! 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> I call today's challenge the Marathon of Death. 16:08 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Does EVERY challenge title need to have "of Death" slapped on at the end? 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Bingo, dingo! 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Heh. It's funny because it's Australian slang. xD 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *crickets chirp* 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> ANYHOO. >.> 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Here's how today's challenge works: part one is an emu race all the way into the Blue Mountains, which should take about eighteen hours, IF you don't die. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Then, we move onto part two, where teams must choose one person to bungee-jump off Hanging Rock and plummet to the bottom, far, far, FAAAR below... 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> ... to try and grab one of Australia's finest sheep. One of those sheep has a Team Chris logo tattooed on its side, while another has a Team Amazon logo under their wool. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> First team to catch and sheer one of their own sheep wins first class tickets to Nextville! 16:10 <+Lindsay|> Question! 16:10 <+Lindsay|> Where is Nextville? 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, get a BRAIN, Lindsiot. :@ 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *nudges Gwen and whispers* Can you believe how clueless she is? 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I can't believe a LOT of things. >.> 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Grrrrr. 16:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Huh? :| 16:10 <+Alejandro> So it doesn't really matter who makes it there first? 16:11 <+Alejandro> All that matters is which teams finds the logo? 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> *snickers* Oh, trust me, Alejandro. There are ALWAYS rewards. ;) 16:11 <+Lindsay|> Well, I'm starting to run out of lip gloss so if we could make a stop at the nearest boutique that would be awesome! 16:11 * TheInterns push in large, squawking emus. 16:11 <+Lindsay|> What are those? D: 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Emus, which you may now attempt to catch! 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> No saddles. After all, it's supposed to be a challenge. xD 16:11 * TheInterns let go of the emus and watch as they begin to run around frantically. 16:12 <+Geoff|> O_O 16:12 * Alejandro takes out rope from back pocket and lassos an emu immediately. 16:12 * Alejandro gets on it and rides off. 16:12 <+Alejandro> See you at the mountaintop, ladies! 16:12 <+Justin|> >_> 16:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Pffft. Show off. >~> @Alejandro 16:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *sigh* He's so perfect. <3 16:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Is there anything he CAN'T do? c: 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I've heard he's not very good at keeping secrets. :@ 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Got any of those you wanna share, COURTNEY? 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I don't know what your deal is today, but you're acting VERY Old Gwen right now. 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I guess some people never change! UGH. 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *runs after an emu* 16:13 * Heather13 hops onto an emu. 16:13 <@Heather13> YES! 16:13 <@Heather13> Giddy up, boy, let's go! 16:14 <+Tyler|> *grabs for an emu and misses* 16:14 <+Tyler|> Aw man. :( 16:14 <+Tyler|> *looks over at Sierra* 16:14 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Hugs emu* I'm gonna call mine Tyler 2! :3 16:14 <+Tyler|> Uh, Sierra? 16:14 <+Tyler|> Mind helping me catch one? 16:14 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Of course not, honey bunny schmoopy poo! 16:14 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Walks over to Tyler and picks him up* 16:15 <+Tyler|> O_O 16:15 <+Tyler|> WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT. 16:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Throws him at an emu* 16:15 <+Tyler|> *falls onto the emu's back* 16:15 <+Tyler|> Owww... my kiwis... 16:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Hops on Tyler 2* Let's go, Tyler 2! 16:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: We've got a challenge to win! :D 16:15 <+Tyler|> *rides off alongside Sierra* 16:16 <+Geoff|> *manages to grab an emu* :D 16:16 <+Lindsay|> Awww, thanks. :3 16:16 <+Lindsay|> @Geoff 16:16 * Lindsay| hops on Geoff's emu and rides off. 16:16 <+Geoff|> ... *sighs* 16:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Gets on an emu* Easy enough! 16:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *attempts to catch an emu* Oh, no. :@ 16:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: This is impossible. >.> 16:17 <+Lindsay|> *rides by Courtney* Woo-hoo! 16:17 <+Lindsay|> I never thought riding a menu would be sooo much fun. <3 16:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) Ugh! Seriously? A "menu"? She doesn't even know what it's called, which means she doesn't deserve it... it should be MINE. :@ 16:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *begins chasing after Lindsay's emu* 16:17 <+Lindsay|> Oh hey Courtney! 16:17 <+Lindsay|> How are y- 16:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *jumps onto the emu and shoves Lindsay off* MINE. 16:17 <+Lindsay|> Whoaaa! *falls on the ground* :o 16:18 <+Lindsay|> COURTNEY! That was totally mine. :( 16:18 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *snickers and rides off* 16:18 <+Lindsay|> *holds head low and begins walking back to the other emus* 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the contestants riding their emus through the desert* 16:18 <+Trent|> *riding next to Geoff* 16:18 <+Trent|> So dude, what'd I miss? ^-^ 16:18 <+Geoff|> Huh? 16:18 <+Trent|> I mean, I HAVE been away from the game for a while. 16:19 <+Trent|> Anything new this season? 16:19 <+Geoff|> Oh. Uhhh. 16:19 <+Geoff|> Sorry man, Duncan says I'm not supposed to say anything about that. :| 16:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Rides over to Geoff* 16:19 <+Trent|> Say anything about what...? 16:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Coughs loudly* Geoff, BRO. 16:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Mind shutting up for a sec? >~> 16:19 <+Geoff|> Oh, crap! 16:20 <+Geoff|> There I go again. *chuckles* xD 16:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Man, I like Geoff, but dude can't keep his mouth shut! If Trent finds out that me and Gwen are an item, he'll set my mohawk on fire. Or worse. :| 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *rides over to Gwen* Gwen, please! 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I'm begging you... just tell me why you're mad at me. 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Hmmm, let me see. 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You break up with Duncan, get mad at ME for kissing him, tell everyone on the show that I'm a horrible boyfriend-stealing liar... 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: ... and then finally, after a year of trying to earn back your trust, I find out you've been kissing TRENT behind my back?! :@ 16:20 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Trent and me? We haven't been KISSING! 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You're SERIOUSLY trying to deny this? >.> 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: No! I mean... well, okay, we did "kiss". 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: But only once! And... and... oh, Gwen, I'm so sorry. D: 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, CRAM IT. Just don't talk to me ever again! This friendship is OVER. 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 16:21 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) Who could have found OUT about me and Trent? Heather's too busy with Alejandro, Alejandro wouldn't say a word... :o It must be DUNCAN. Trent probably told him in confidence, that guitar-playing birdbrain! *scoff* I can't believe this. >.> 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Blue Mountains, where the Amazons are seen arriving first yet again* 16:22 <@Heather13> Oh yeah, first place! 16:22 * Alejandro rides over to Heather and the Amazons and hops off his emu. 16:22 <+Alejandro> How you managed to defeat the great Alejandro Burromuerto, the world may never know. 16:22 <@Heather13> Maybe it's just because I'm BETTER than you. :@ 16:22 * Geoff| rides over to the Amazons with his team. 16:22 * Geoff| hops off emu at the same time as the others. 16:22 <+Geoff|> Wow, Trent, those emus sure were bumpy. 16:22 <+Geoff|> Just like Duncan's love life! *chuckles* 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Punches Geoff in this arm* 16:23 <+Geoff|> OW! *falls down* 16:23 <+Geoff|> Sorry, dude. :( 16:23 <+Trent|> Okay, what the heck is going on here? >.> 16:23 <+Trent|> Are you guys keeping a secret from me or something? 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Uhhh... I... 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Sigh* Okay, fine. I guess it's time you know. 16:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Look, Trent, I sort of have a girlfriend now. 16:24 <+Trent|> You do? 16:24 * Heather13 rides over to Duncan. 16:24 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Yeah. I don't know how you're gonna take this, but it's... 16:24 <@Heather13> ME! 16:24 <@Heather13> It's me. :D 16:24 <@Heather13> Duncan and I are totally in love. 16:24 <+Trent|> What?! 16:24 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Huh? 16:25 <+Trent|> Duncan, you're seriously dating Heather? 16:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: ... Uhhh... yeah! 16:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Totally. 16:25 * Heather13 hops off emu and puts arm around Duncan's shoulder. 16:25 <@Heather13> :D 16:25 <+Trent|> Geez man. 16:25 <+Trent|> I didn't realize your standards were that low. 16:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Snickers* 16:26 * Justin| laughs perfectly ;) 16:26 <@Heather13> Okay, that is NOT funny. 16:26 * Trent| walks off. 16:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Whispers to Heather* What was that about? 16:26 <@Heather13> Isn't it obvious? 16:26 <@Heather13> Now, you owe me. :D 16:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Sigh* Of course I do. >~> @Heather 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Congratulations to the Amazons for winning the first part of today's challenge! :D 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Because you guys made it here first, you'll have a distinct advantage in part two of today's competition. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> You all know the drill: bungee-jump down to the sheep, grab one, and make it back up here in time to sheer it. If it has your team's logo, you're golden. c: 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Who's gonna be jumping? 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll have a few minutes to decide that amongst your teammates, and since Lindsay isn't here, I guess that makes us even. 16:27 <+Geoff|> Where IS Lindsay? D: 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Lindsay standing by the emus* 16:27 <+Lindsay|> *looks over at an emu* 16:27 <+Lindsay|> Are YOU my boyfriend? o_o 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon huddled up on the right side of the cliff* 16:28 <@Heather13> The best person to go for our team is obviously Tyler. 16:28 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: What about Courtney? 16:28 <@Heather13> WHY would we choose her to go? She's thrown enough challenges for us as it is. >.> 16:28 <+Tyler|> Plus, I've always wanted to go bungee-jumping. 16:28 <+Tyler|> If I want to get into the Z Games, I gotta have some practice! 16:28 <@Heather13> Uhhh, yeah. That, too. 16:28 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Shrugs and walks off with Courtney* 16:29 * Heather13 turns around and begins walking away. 16:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Wait! *grabs Heather's arm* 16:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I need to talk to you. 16:29 <+Tyler|> *starts walking over to the bungee cord* 16:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *grabs Tyler with her other arm* You too. 16:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Listen, we all know Courtney's not a huge asset to the team. 16:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: So, I was wondering-- 16:29 <@Heather13> I'm in. :3 16:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: ... good talk. 16:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Tyler, what say you? 16:30 <+Tyler|> Welllll, what if I don't wanna vote Courtney off? 16:30 <+Tyler|> She's been so nice to me and... and... 16:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I've been nice to you too! 16:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Please, I need your guys's votes. 16:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: What about this? You vote off Courtney and I split my winnings with you. 16:30 <+Tyler|> Seriously? :| 16:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Seriously. 16:31 <+Tyler|> Hmmm... okay! 16:31 <+Tyler|> (conf) People will do anything for a million dollar case, and if Gwen really does win, that's a lot of money in my pocket! If she doesn't, at least we'll still be getting rid of ONE annoying Amazon. *sigh* 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot huddled up on the left side of the cliff* 16:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Alright, I'm guessing Alejandro here wants to jump for our team? 16:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Unless anyone else has experience with bungee-jumping. 16:31 <+Alejandro> My aunt Florita is a professional stunt double. 16:31 <+Justin|> Of course she is >_> 16:32 <+Justin|> Alright, whatever. Let Mr. Perfect do it. 16:32 <+Geoff|> Dang. I thought I was gonna jump. 16:32 <+Geoff|> I live for the head rush! 16:32 <+Trent|> Nice, man. 16:32 <+Trent|> Hey, you think Gwen's gonna jump for Team Amazon? 16:32 <+Geoff|> Nahhh. She's afraid of heights. 16:32 <+Geoff|> It took Duncan here two whole weeks just to convince her to stay on the plane. xD 16:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Clears throat* :@ 16:33 <+Trent|> :| 16:33 <+Geoff|> Uhhh... :o 16:33 <+Geoff|> Because they're such good friends! 16:33 <+Geoff|> Yeah, that's why. :D 16:33 <+Trent|> ... uh-huh... 16:33 <+Trent|> (conf) Y'know, I may not always be the brightest star in the moonlight sky, but I think Duncan's hiding something from me. It couldn't be about... Gwen... could it? :| 16:33 * Alejandro straps self in. 16:33 <+Tyler|> *puts on bungee cord* 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Ready... 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Set... anddd... 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> GO!!! 16:34 * Tyler| plummets off the cliff. 16:34 <+Alejandro> *jumps off cliff* 16:34 <@Heather13> Hey! Chris McLAME. 16:34 <@Heather13> Where are OUR shearers? >.> @Chris 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, yeah. That reminds me. 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> A battery-operated razor for Team Amazon! *tosses razor to Team Amazon* 16:35 * Heather13 catches it. 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Anddd some regular old gardening shearers for Team LOSER. *tosses razor to Team Chris* 16:35 <+Geoff|> *grabs them* 16:35 <+Geoff|> Man, these suck. Gwen's team is so lucky. 16:35 <+Geoff|> Could you go ask her if we could borrow hers, I mean... she is your girlfriend. @Duncan 16:35 <+Trent|> :| 16:35 <+Trent|> GIRLFRIEND?! 16:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: I think what Geoff means is "girl who IS a friend", heh-heh. :| 16:36 <+Geoff|> Uhhh... yeah... because you're dating Heather! 16:36 <+Geoff|> *chuckles* Duh. xD 16:36 <+Tyler|> *bounces back to the top of the cliff, holding a sheep* 16:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: YES! 16:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Toss it here, Tyler! :D 16:36 <+Tyler|> *tosses sheep to Sierra* 16:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Begins shaving it* 16:37 <@Heather13> Ugggh. 16:37 <@Heather13> No logo! @Tyler 16:37 <+Tyler|> Aw, man. :( 16:37 <+Tyler|> *jumps off the cliff again* 16:37 * Alejandro grabs sheep and bounces back up. 16:37 <+Alejandro> Quick, catch! 16:37 <+Alejandro> *tosses the sheep to Geoff* 16:37 <+Geoff|> *catches it and shears sheep amateurishly* 16:38 <+Geoff|> Oh, DUDE. It's got so much wool! 16:38 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Is there at least a logo?! 16:38 <+Geoff|> *cuts off the last bit of wool* 16:38 <+Geoff|> Nope! Regular sheep. 16:38 <+Alejandro> ¡Ay, caramba! 16:38 * Alejandro jumps off the cliff again. 16:38 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *walks over to Sierra and puts her arm around her* 16:38 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Sooo, Sierra. 16:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Courtney. >.> 16:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: We're... friends, right? 16:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Uh, not really. 16:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay, well, just hear me out! 16:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You need to help me vote off Gwen tonight. 16:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: If she's gunning for me, I have to gun for her back or I'll look weak. PLEASE help me vote her off. 16:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I thought you guys we're BBFS, though! D: 16:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: We were, up until she got all mad at me over nothing. >.> 16:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Well, I'd love to help, Courtney, but. 16:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Like I said, I kinda don't really like you. >.> 16:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: And plus, me and Gwen are FRIENDS. 16:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Is that why she's been flirting with Tyler so much? :@ 16:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: WHAT?! 16:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 16:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) I didn't mean to say that! I just... it came out so quickly. Oh, no. What am I turning into? D: 16:40 <+Tyler|> *grabs sheep* Hey there little buddy! You don't look too vicious. 16:41 <+Tyler|> *sheep bites Tyler's finger* Yow! *drops sheep* 16:41 * Alejandro grabs sheep and bounces back up. 16:41 * Alejandro hands it to Geoff. 16:41 <+Geoff|> Let's shear you right up, bud! 16:41 <+Geoff|> *shears sheep* 16:41 <+Geoff|> Hmmm... no logo! 16:41 <+Alejandro> *under his breath* Curse this ridiculous challenge. >.> 16:41 <+Justin|> What was that? @Alejandro 16:42 <+Alejandro> Nothing! :3 16:42 * Alejandro plummets off the cliff again. 16:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *walks over to Heather* Hey, bestie! What are your thoughts on helping me vote off Gwen? 16:42 <@Heather13> Bestie? Pffft! In your DREAMS. 16:42 <@Heather13> And haven't we been over this, like, a million times? >.> 16:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay, yes, I'm sorry. 16:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: But I don't have a chance tonight if you don't help me! 16:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I'll do anything. INCLUDING sharing my reward money with you if I win. 16:43 <@Heather13> Really? :o 16:43 <@Heather13> Okay, then. You've got a deal. 16:43 <@Heather13> (conf) It's like taking candy from a baby. Hmph, she comes crawling back to me NOW? After WEEKS of me BEGGING for her forgiveness? No way, Courtney. Your time on this show is HISTORY. *snickers* 16:43 <@Heather13> *walks to the edge of the cliff and calls down to Tyler* Hurry UP, uber-jock! 16:43 <@Heather13> This challenge isn't gonna win itself. :@ 16:43 <+Tyler|> Sorry Heather! 16:43 <+Tyler|> *grabs another sheep, bounces back up, and throws it at the Amazons* 16:43 <@Heather13> I-- 16:44 * Heather13 is attacked by sheep. 16:44 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhh! 16:44 <+Tyler|> :o 16:44 <+Tyler|> Oh crap. 16:44 <@Heather13> Get it off, get it off! 16:44 * Heather13 pulls sheep off face and throws it back at Tyler. 16:44 <+Tyler|> *sheep lands on head* 16:44 <+Tyler|> O_O 16:45 <+Tyler|> Ahhh! AHHHH! AHHH! HElP! IT'S BITING MY FACE!!!! 16:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: TYLER. I'LL SAVE YOU! 16:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Charges toward him and accidentally pushes him off the cliff* 16:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: OH, NO. 16:45 <+Tyler|> *cord snaps and he falls into the pit* 16:45 <+Tyler|> *is attacked by numerous other sheep* Y'OUCH! 16:45 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> That's gonna make for some killer ratings! xD 16:46 * Alejandro grabs a sheep and bounces back up. 16:46 * Alejandro hands it to Geoff. 16:46 <+Geoff|> *grabs it and shears it* 16:46 <+Geoff|> Aw, dang. Still no logo! D: 16:46 <+Alejandro> Oh, this is useless! 16:46 <+Alejandro> *unbuckles self from bungee cord and storms off* 16:46 <+Geoff|> How are we gonna win this challenge?! @Duncan 16:46 <+Geoff|> No Alejandro, barely any sheep left... *sigh* 16:47 <+Geoff|> And we still don't even know where Lindsay could be. :( 16:47 <+Lindsay|> *distant scream* 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh, Geoff? 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> I think I found your girl. :| 16:47 <+Geoff|> o_o 16:47 <+Lindsay|> Aaaaaaaaaah! 16:47 <+Lindsay|> *speeds up to the mountain on roadrunner* 16:47 <+Lindsay|> I THOUGHT IT WAS AN EMU! :'( 16:47 <+Trent|> Lindsay? 16:48 <+Lindsay|> *grabs razor in desperate attempt to stop self* 16:48 <+Lindsay|> *goes flying off the cliff, foot gets caught in bungee cord* 16:48 <+Lindsay|> *falls to the bottom of the pit, grabs sheep, and flies back up* 16:48 <+Lindsay|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :'( 16:48 <+Lindsay|> *throws sheep and razor in the air* 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O 16:48 <+Lindsay|> *razor shears sheep perfectly, revealing team logo* 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> TEAM CHRIS WINS THE CHALLENGE!!! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> TEAM CHRIS WINS THE CHALLENGE!!! 16:49 <+Geoff|> :o 16:49 <+Geoff|> Yes! 16:49 <+Trent|> Nice. :D 16:49 <+Justin|> Oh yeah! 16:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: What just happened.... :| 16:49 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Uggggh, GREAT. 16:49 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: This is just perfect. >.> 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Team Amazon, looks like one of you's getting the old heave-ho tonight. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Who's it gonna be? xD 16:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *looks at Courtney* 16:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *mimics cutting her throat* >:D 16:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 16:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *whispers to Heather* Sooo...? c: 16:50 <@Heather13> Definitely. 16:50 <@Heather13> Of COURSE I'm voting for Gwen. ^_^ 16:51 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *nudges Heather* Hey, you're still voting with me, right? 16:51 <@Heather13> Uhhh, yeah. 16:51 <@Heather13> Sure. 16:51 <@Heather13> (conf) This is PERFECT. With Courtney and Gwen at each other's throats AGAIN, balance has been restored to the Amazons. All thanks to rotten Alejandro... I wonder how he did it. >.> 16:51 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: (conf) I don't WANT to vote off Gwen, I WANT to vote off Heather! But Sierra insists that Gwen's the least useful, and she IS Global Drama's biggest fan. Sorry, Gwen... I can't believe I'm saying this, but you played a good game. 16:51 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) S: GWEN IS GOING DOWN. :@ 16:51 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: (conf) Yes! Finally, Courtney can LEAVE. Three votes against her means that I'm in the clear, and Little Miss Priss has stayed her last night on the Global Drama Jumbo Jet. Hope you packed your bags, HYPOCRITE. :D 16:51 <+Tyler|> (conf) duuuuuuuur hehehehehe 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> It's been a tough day for many of you, and for one, it's about to get tougher. c: 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Barf bags tonight go to... 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather! 16:52 * ChrisMcLean tosses a barf bag to Heather. 16:52 <@Heather13> YES! 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Sierra! 16:52 * ChrisMcLean tosses a barf bag to Sierra. 16:52 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Eeeeeee! :3 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Anddd... Tyler! :D 16:53 * ChrisMcLean tosses a barf bag to Tyler, which hits him on the head. 16:53 <+Tyler|> YAAAAAAH! :B 16:53 <@Heather13> Is... he okay? o_o 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, the bottom two: Courtney and Gwen. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Somehow I just knew we would get to this moment. 16:53 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *growls* 16:53 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *growls louder* 16:53 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *growls EVEN LOUDER* 16:54 <@Heather13> Okay, enough with the testosterone trip. 16:54 <@Heather13> Let's move along already. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, let's see here... we've got... 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> One vote for Courtney. 16:54 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :D 16:54 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :@ 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> One vote for Gwen. 16:54 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :D 16:54 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :@ 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> A second vote for Courtney. 16:55 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :D 16:55 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :@ 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And a second vote for Gwen. 16:55 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :D 16:55 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :@ 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And tonight's big loser is... 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ... GWEN!!! 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: WHAT?! *stands up* 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: But how is this possible? 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Ever since his sheep attack, Tyler seems to be... delirious. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> He must've confused you and Courtney in the voting booth, and stamped YOUR passport instead. xD 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Gwen. c: 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: NO! :@ 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, Courtney, this is all YOUR fault. >.> 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I'm sorry! 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: In my defense, you DID try to vote me off. 16:57 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: And? I didn't REALLY want you gone. I wanted you to beg for my forgiveness. 16:57 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I wanted HEATHER to go home. >.> 16:57 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Well, so did I! 16:57 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Me too... 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> I think everyone did. :-/ 16:57 <@Heather13> >.> 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> But in the end, it looks like Gwen's taking the Drop of Shame. 16:57 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *walks over with Gwen to the Drop of Shame* I'm sorry, Gwen. 16:58 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *sigh* I'm sorry too. Even though what you did was totally hypocritical. 16:58 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I know, and looking back, I totally regret it. 16:58 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Look, as perfect as I like to say I am, sometimes... I make mistakes too. 16:58 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: And I should've told you about Trent when I had the chance. 16:58 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You're a really cool person, Gwen. Don't ever forget that. 16:58 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :) 16:58 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *hugs Courtney* 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, let's speed this up, people. It's called Global DRAMA. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> *snickers* NOT Global "Friendship"! 16:59 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, and Gwen. 16:59 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Don't forget your-- 16:59 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *trips and falls backwards off the plane* WHOAAA! 16:59 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: ... *gulp* Parachute. D: 16:59 * Heather13 snickers. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, we're down to ten! 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> If you think that was fun, you're gonna LOVE what we throw at these guys next week, on an all-new episode... 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Of GLOBAL! DRAMA!!! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- G G G